This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,041,904, 6,098,770 and 6,854,571 are examples of drive modules that employ a pair of friction clutches instead of a geared differential mechanism for supplying propulsive power to a pair of vehicle wheels. Such configurations can be advantageous, for example, when the drive module is to be provided with torque vectoring capabilities. While such drive modules are suited for their intended purpose, there remains a need in the art for an improved drive module.